


Rest and Recovery

by whitehorsetiger



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Recovery, Romance, Softness, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Link and Zelda visit Kakariko village, leaving Hateno Village for the fist time since arriving after Calamity Ganon's defeat. Old. unwanted memories are dragged up, but this trip might just be what Zelda needs to look forwards to a brighter future.





	Rest and Recovery

Too soon, it was much, much too soon. Zelda should not have agreed to so this, but there was no way she was backing out now. Zelda had barely slept at all the night before, mind whirling with every possibility of what could go wrong, most probably completely impossible or improbable. Didn’t stop her worrying about them though. The sky was just starting to get lighter when she finally drifted off, meaning she got an hour? Maybe two? Of sleep. Waking up to the soft presses of lips against her shoulders and neck was a nice way to wake up.

If there was one good thing to come out of this entire mess, it was the new life she’d been able to set up with Link, well more like join Link in his new life. She probably would’ve acted on her feelings at some point anyway, but she would have never experience the simple country life she’d always wanted to try. It wasn’t exactly worth everything they’d been through, everything they’d lost, but it gave her something to be grateful for.

Zelda shifted in bed slightly, desperately wanting to go back to sleep, they really did need to get moving though. She stretched, rolling over and blinking her eyes open. Link smiled lightly at her and Zelda ducked forwards quickly to press their lips together before he escaped to start the day. Pulling away, she smiled at the pinkness spreading across his face. Reaching out, he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.  
“Are you sure?” he asked softly.  
Zelda let out a long breath, before nodding.  
“I’m sure,” it was time.

A normal life was something Zelda could only let herself imagine, when she’d received a particularly harsh berating by her father, when her prayers remained unanswered, when nothing seemed to work out, when the frustration just became too much, she would let herself fantasise. Living in Hateno village was pretty much everything she imagined and so much more. Although she would give it all up for Calamity Ganon never happening, she was content with their simple life. Today though, today was the first time she would be leaving the village since she had first arrived all those months ago.

Zelda wasn’t really hungry, even though the breakfast Link had prepared them looked amazing, all she could feel was the churning of her stomach. She only ate a few mouthfuls before the feeling of nausea prevented her from eating anymore. They cleaned up quickly, tacked up the horses and led them to the village entrance.  
“Are you sure?” Link asked.  
No, no she was really unsure, she didn’t want to do this. Although most of the monsters had either been cleared or moved to inhospitable places, it was the memories that haunted her. The memories she was scared of. There was no way in hell she was going to give up, she had to face this, she had to push forwards.  
“Yes, I’m sure.”

****

Ruins and the burnt-out husks of the guardians, where her and Link had made their last stand. Zelda clenched her reins tightly, she just had to not think about it.  
“Zelda?” Link called out.  
It was then she realised she must have been tensing as her horse had pushed ahead, steadily speeding up.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled, forcing herself to relax and pull back on the reins to slow down again, “I’m fine.”  
He shot her a look that clearly said he didn’t believe her, which Zelda was thankful for. That would make her think about it, she was avoiding thinking about it. How this place had once been bustling with people, now lying in ruins. How many people these things had killed, how they’d almost killed Link, all because she failed. It was all her fault. She kicked her horse forwards, breaking into a canter. She didn’t want to be here anymore, she’d had so long fighting Calamity Ganon, so long to accept what had happened. This though, this stark reminder, it was too much.

Zelda was vaguely aware of them going over the bridge, horse remaining ever steady on the path. They were slowing down, to a trot, then a walk, then to halt. Zelda quickly tried to wipe the tears away, or at the very least the burning in her eyes.  
“Zelda,” Link said softly, a warm hand resting on her arm.  
“I…I’m sorry,” she said, “Sorry, I…it…it all just.”  
“Yeah,” Link replied, “It’s, it’s a bit much, isn’t it?”  
He was looking out over the hill, a faraway pained look in his eyes. She recognised that look, when the memories of their suffering overwhelmed him. It only ever lasted for a moment, but it was still there. Reaching up, she rested her own hand on top of his. He glanced over at her, snapping out of his thoughts. She squeezed his hand, letting out a long breath.  
“Come on,” she said, “They’re expecting us.”

There was a lot of excited chatter as they entered the village, it made an interesting change. In Hateno they were just Zelda and Link, a travelling warrior and his mysterious girlfriend. Here though, they were the chosen hero and the princess. She wasn’t too sure she liked it.

****

Link had changed since emerging from the shrine of resurrection, Zelda had been a little surprised at this. Without the pressure of everyone watching and analysing every single one of his actions, he became much more like he was when they were alone. He’d made so many friends on his journey and that thought, never failed to make her smile. It was also particularly useful right now, enabling her to slip away and up to Impa’s house without being bothered.

The old woman looked up, smiling as Zelda walked into her house. She felt the tension in her shoulders release as she walked over to sit on the floor in front of her.  
“It’s good to see you again,” Impa said, smile on her face, “You look better, life in the country seems to have treated you well.”  
Zelda nodded, looking down to her hands.  
“I like it,” she said, “I like being there, I like nobody expecting anything, I like helping them with the simple things. I like my life out there.”  
Impa smiled, “Good, if anyone deserves a break, it is you two.”

Zelda nodded, before biting her lip hesitantly. Impa was one of the few people Zelda had been able to talk to, share secrets and trust not to tell anyone or judge her. It had helped a lot with her frustration, but that had been a long time ago and not a matter quite like this.  
“Zelda,” Impa said softly, “What’s wrong?”  
“I…” Zelda sighed softly, “I don’t know if I want…I don’t know if I want to be princess Zelda anymore.”  
Impa blinked and hummed slightly, scanning Zelda’s face carefully.  
“I don’t think I can face Hyrule castle again,” Zelda continued, clenching her fists, “I don’t know if I ever will. I don’t want to rule this kingdom, I want to help the people, but just as myself, just…just with my own two hands.”  
Impa remained silent through all this, simply watching her. Zelda fell silent, looking down at her hands. They’d gotten rougher over her time in Hateno, more work-weary with the slightest bit of dirt she could just not get out from under her nails.

“Zelda,” Impa said, “You and Link have been through so much, far too much for those as young as yourselves. There was a reason I told you to rest, to let yourselves recover from what you’ve been through. Take time Zelda, your mind may change later on, it might, it might not. I think you’ve earned the right to make your own decision.”  
“You don’t think I’m being selfish?” Zelda asked.  
Impa smiled, “You helped save Hyrule, you kept Calamity Ganon contained for 100 years, you have earned the right to be selfish.”  
Zelda nodded slightly, shifting to sit in a more comfortable position on the floor.  
“Now, tell me about what you have been doing,” Impa said, leaning forwards slightly.

****

Zelda stepped out of Impa’s house to raucous laughter and a delicious smell. She looked over the fencing, down to whatever was happening on the deck by the shop. Link was surrounded by what looked like the entire population of the village, bent over a pot of something steaming. As she made her way down the steps, another bout of laughter broke out.

Making her way over, Zelda slipped carefully through the crowd. After they realised what she was trying to do, they all parted to let her pass. A warm steaming bowl was placed in her hands as she reached the front, presented by a smiling Link. He continued on with whatever story he was telling, keeping everyone enthralled with a bit of a modified tale of one of his adventures.

****

A bundle of warm clothes were pressed into her arms.  
“We’re going up to the east gate, you’re going to want to wear this,” Link said.  
“The gate?” Zelda frowned, looking down at the clothes bundled in her arms, “Why are we going there?”  
Link smiled, “Are you coming?”  
East gate, the last time she…the last time she saw…Zelda nodded, clenching the fabrics.  
“I’ll go get changed.”

The land was darkening steadily as they made their way down the path. The bokoblins had long since cleared out, the place was completely peaceful, with only the sound of the waterfall. Zelda closed her eyes, simply listening to the rumbling and crashing. She’d explored these ruins a few times, with their knew knowledge and information, maybe it was time to look at them again.

They pulled the horses to stop just in front of the gate, the two of them pawing at the ground and tossing their heads.   
“Come on,” Link said, dismounting, “Up we go.”  
“Up we?” Zelda said, looking up at the small mountain beside them on the path.  
Link smiled, an almost challenging look. She’d climbed up steep hills and mountains a couple of times, it was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. Zelda felt a slight smile twitch up the corner of her mouth. Up they go.

Zelda wasn’t particularly good at climbing, she just had trouble finding the right hand and foot holds. Luck then, it wasn’t too steep, and she could walk up most of it. Also Link lent her his climbing gloves and bandana, that really did help.

She ignored the hand offered to her, hauling herself up to the ledge Link had perched on, collapsing in the snow beside him. It was cold, but her clothes were well insulated so it didn’t really bother her. Reaching out, she entwined their fingers.  
“Why are we up here?” she asked, leaning against his shoulder.  
“Wait and see,” Link said with a smile.  
Zelda hummed, leaning against his shoulder.  
“We’re going to see the dragon aren’t we?” she said.  
Link’s face fell into a slight pout.  
“No we’re not,” he mumbled.  
Zelda nodded slowly, “Ok, sure we’re not.”  
“Don’t ruin the surprise,” Link grumbled.  
“Sorry,” Zelda smiled, “There aren’t many places you can take me I haven’t seen, I saw everything you did.”  
“I just thought you’d want to see it yourself,” Link muttered, a pinkness not to do with the cold staining his cheeks.  
Smiling, Zelda lent over to press a kiss to his cheek.  
“You’re right,” she replied, “I would like to see that.”

They sat there and watched the top of Mount Lanayru, the cold really starting to set in as it shifted into night. Although their clothes kept them cosy, Zelda still used this as an excuse to snuggle up to Link. The moon was high over their heads when Link handed her the sheikah slate, pointing to the top of the mountain. Holding it up, she zoomed in and there, shimmering blue, rising up from the mountain top.

Seeing Naydra through Link’s eyes and sing it herself, were two completely different things. Nothing could really compare to watching the huge dragon slowly make its way towards them. The wind picked up, pushing her hair away from her face as she watched Naydra come closer and closer to where they were stood. Zelda could see the ice shine on its scales, she could look right into the dragon’s eyes. Cold rolled off Naydra’s scales, touching them would freeze her instantly. It was, one of, if not the most incredible thing she’d ever seen.

Naydra veered off at what seemed like the last second, gliding down the path they’d rode up. Something warm nudged against her arm, Zelda looked down to see a smooth, carved wooden bow. She looked up.  
“You said you wanted to learn to shoot,” Link said, smiling softly, “Why not start with a target you can’t miss?”  
She looked up to the huge body of Naydra in front of her, apparently her mother had been a great shot. As had most of the females in the royal family, there were legends of them using their incredibly bow skills to help the chosen hero. It had been years, years before Calamity Ganon, since she’d mentioned it. Zelda couldn’t believe he’d remembered.

They had to be quick with her first lesson, as Naydra was still moving at a reasonably rapid rate down the path. Her shot was a bit rubbish, if she wasn’t aiming for such a big target, she would’ve missed. A bright glow marking she’d knocked the scale loose, flashing brightly in the darkness as it dropped from Naydra’s body. The dragon twisted, starting to head up into the air, but Zelda wasn’t watching. Instead she was watching the shine as the scale dropped to the ground, glowing slightly.

Zelda hadn’t even noticed Link had moved from beside her, until she noticed him half way down the hill.  
“Hey!” she shouted, scrambling after him, “That’s not fair!”  
He laughed, hitting the bottom at a run. Zelda didn’t have a chance, with Link’s head start and her own slight instability as she slipped down the hill. She wondered belatedly what people would think if they saw their princess like this, hitting the ground in a full face-plant when she reached the bottom of the hill. Luckily, no one else was around. Scrambling up her feet, she took off after Link but it was far too late. He’d already reached the glowing scale, holding it up in triumph.

Zelda slowed down to a jog, brushing herself off and smiling lightly.  
“You cheated,” she said.  
Link was grinning, holding out the scale.  
“I think this is yours.”  
“Yes, it’s mine,” Zelda said, “I’m the one who shot it off the dragon.”  
Link’s smile softened, looking almost proud.  
“Yes, you did,” he said.  
Zelda took the scale, still slightly cold from Naydra’s body, smoothing her fingers over the surface. Link let out a long breath, looking slightly nervous. Zelda tilted her head to one side.

“Zelda,” he said, “Remember this, everything here, the entire kingdom is here because of you.”  
Zelda looked back to her scale, moving it around so the colour shifted from white to blue in the light.  
“You’re the one who defeated Calamity Ganon,” she said.   
“Yet you held him off long enough for me to recover, the champions helped me,” Link said, “We all worked together to defeat him, but without you, we wouldn’t have gotten that far.”  
Zelda felt her eyes starting to burn, blinking away the tears that were starting to form.  
“I’ve spent the whole day trying to come up with that, please tell me it helped,” Link said suddenly.  
Zelda laughed, feeling some weight off her chest. Jumping forwards to wrap him in a hug, he fumbled for a minute before squeezing her close. Leaning back slightly, she darted forwards to press their lips together.

Link whistled for the horses and the two of them rode back in silence, the still slightly cold scale tucked into Zelda’s saddle bag. She couldn’t stop the slight smile on her face. She probably couldn’t look at Hyrule castle yet, even passing through Fort Hateno again seemed like a daunting task, but, but she was going to get better. One day, she would be able to think about Hyrule castle without the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, be able to look at what was once her prison for 100 years without wanting to vomit. One day, she would be able to pass through Fort Hateno, be able to go home, without thinking of that awful day. Maybe one day, she would be able to do that. One day. For now though, she had Link, she had Impa, she had her new friends in Hateno village, her new life. That was good. Looking up, she locked eyes with Link. This, this was good. ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is...I just...I had a lot of emotions and needed to write them down. I'm pretty sure I'm physically incapable of writing anything but fluff, but I don't think that's such a bad thing. This thing...has gone through so many restarts and adjustments I just had to get it out.
> 
> Ahh...I spent so long perched up on that tiny mountain...waiting for it to stop freeking raining so I could light a campfire and farm Naydra! Stupid rain...stupid lack of overhang...
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this...whatever it is!


End file.
